iGet Stranded With Wizards
by gandprulezlikeketchup
Summary: When the iCarly gang and the Wizards gang get stranded on the same island what will happen? Drama, Romance,and Comedy! Rated T just in case. Seddie and Malex.
1. Chapter 1

iGet Stranded With Wizards Ch.1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or iCarly. Our names are not Todd and Dan.**

**Note: The iCarly POV is written by irisketchup and the WOWP is written by nancirulez**

(iCarly)

Normal POV

"SAM! HURRY UP!!" Carly Shay tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ughh… too much fried food!" Sam fake groaned from behind the bathroom door.

"Sam I know that's not the reason! Why are you hiding in the bathroom!?" Carly shouted.

"N-no reason."

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT! SPENCER AND FREDDIE ARE WAITING DOWN STAIRS FOR US SO YOU BETTER COME OUT OF THERE NOW!" Carly was about to kick down the door.

"NO!"

"FREDDIE!!" Carly screamed, while Freddie scrambled up the stairs.

"What?!" Freddie reached Carly's purple bedroom, panting.

"GET SAM OUT! NOW!" Carly yelled as she pushed past Freddie and stomped down the stairs.

"Sam, can you please come out of the bathroom?" Freddie asked.

"No" Sam spoke firmly.

"What's wrong Sam?" Freddie asked gently.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sam said as she curled up into a ball against the wall.

"C'mon Sam. Please? I promise I won't tell anyone." Freddie sat down on Carly's purple rug.

"No."

"Sam, we're best friends. You can tell me anything." Freddie spoke as he played with a loose thread on Carly's rug.

"F-fine. Im scared of going on Spencer's boat." She spoke softly.

"Sam it's ok to be afraid of things. Carly and I will be there so you won't be scared ok? Everything will be fine." Freddie stood up.

"O-ok." Sam stood up and slowly unlocked the door.

"See, it won't be so bad. C'mon Carly and Spencer are downstairs waiting for us." Freddie smiled and reached over to grab her hand.

"Let's go." Sam shook her head while Freddie's thumb traced across her palm.

They walked down the stairs and Freddie let go of Sam's hand.

"C'mon guys, we better hurry to the airport." Spencer was waiting at the door impatiently with his captain's hat on his head.

"Ok." Sam and Freddie quickly grabbed their luggage and they all ran into the elevator.

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID ELEVATOR OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Carly shrieked at nothing in particular.

"Calm down Carls." Spencer put a hand on Carly's shoulder. Finally the elevator doors slid open.

The four of them raced out of Bushwell Plaza and into Spencer's SUV while Lewbert screamed profanities at them.

"C'mon Spencer DRIVE!!!" Carly was red in the face from all her screaming.

"I'm on it!" Spencer backed out of the parking lot.

15 minutes later they finally arrived at the Seattle-Tacoma airport. They jumped out of the car and ran straight into the airport pushing past people. Spencer checked in and got their baggage scanned.

"Whoa! I'm don't have any weapons why's this thing going off?" Sam asked as she walked through the metal detector.

"Sam, that's a metal detector! Are you wearing any jewelry?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah my necklace." Sam took off her necklace and tucked it into her converse.

They breezed through security and finally got to the plane.

"Where am I sitting?" Sam looked around the large plane.

"Sam let me see your ticket." Sam gave Freddie her ticket.

"You're sitting next to me." Freddie sat down in one of the seats and Sam slid in.

"Sweet! I get a window seat!" Sam slid the cover open and looked outside.

Freddie chuckled and the flight attendant explained all the safety rules and they buckled up. The plane started to take off.

"Whoa dude. This is awesome!" Sam exclaimed as the plane started to tilt upwards.

Sam leaned her head against the window and looked at the clouds.

"Hahaha! Dude we're above the clouds!" She laughed.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" Freddie asked as he leaned over Sam's seat to look out the window.

"Totally" Sam said as she reached in her backpack and retrieved her orange pearpod. She plugged stuck her earphones and slowly fell asleep to the music.

Freddie's POV

I opened my eyes to a dark airplane. I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I look over to find Sam's head on my shoulder. She feels comfy, and warm, and she looks really pretty when she's asleep. WHOA! Wait… Sam's not pretty! She's…she's a SAM! I look around and I see that almost everyone's asleep. A few people are reading. I yawn, I'm still tired. Without thinking I grab Sam's hand and put my head on her's and fall back to sleep.

* * *

(WOWP)

Alex's POV:

"Yes, I won!" Justin cried as he started happy dancing. I looked up and saw him happy dancing, I started to laugh. Haha, Justin is the worst dancer you could imagine.

"What did you win?" I asked.

"A family cruise to the Caribbean, the boat name is, "The Pearl Sea." Justin announced.

"Mhm, wow." I replied sarcastically.

"That means you're going too." Justin said.

"Oh I'm sorry, MY HERO!" I cried sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because I won it fair and square." Justin smiled.

"What did you win?" Mom asked.

"A family cruise to the Caribbean." Justin replied.

"A cruise that sounds nice, well I'm very proud of you Justin. Isn't that right Theresa?" Dad said.

"Uh yeah, yeah honey. I GET TO GO ON A CRUISE!!!!" Mom screamed as she jumped up and down excitedly. Justin shot me a, "I told you so" look, I replied with a, "Whatever, you're still a dork" look. Then I plopped on to the couch, propped my feet on the coffee table, and then turned on the TV to tune out my family's screaming.

"What's going on?" Max asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Max honey, your brother just won a family cruise to the Caribbean." Mom replied bragging.

"Oh sweet!" Max cried as he high fived Justin.

"So are we going by airplane or car?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"Car honey, just think, my son won a family cruise for me, uh-I mean all of us. Come on guys hurry up and pack up your stuff!" Mom cried as she happily ran upstairs.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything while I was gone?" Harper asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, not really." I began but Justin cut me off.

"We're going on a cruise to the Caribbean." Justin bragged.

"Oh awesome! Wow a cruise, you know I have an uncle who can get me a really stylish waterproof life vest." Harper added.

"Uh wow Harper, that's really something." Justin replied.

"I know right, he's so awesome. Well I'm going to go and pack." Harper replied.

"Same here." Max said as he ran upstairs.

"Hey Justin, do you mind if Mason could come along?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure thing." Justin replied.

"Thanks, speaking of which I'm gonna call him and get packed." I cried as I walked upstairs.

Mason's POV:

I was painting when I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mason, guess what?!" Alex said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going on a cruise to the Caribbean and I want to know if you want to come along." Alex replied.

"Uh sure." I said.

"Great, come by my house and we'll pick you up at 8." Alex replied as she hung up. After she hung up, I decided to finish my painting later.

8am- It's 8am and I'm walking towards Waverly Substation.

"Hello Alex." I said as I quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Mason, you all set to go?" Alex asks me.

"Yup, I'm just really glad that Justin isn't mad at me anymore." I reply.

Harper's POV:

"Okay we're all set to go!" Mr. Russo cried as we all crowded into a car. About 3 long hours later we got to the harbor. After we got all ready and finished un-packing, Justin, Max, Alex, Mason, and I all decided to go explore the ship.

"Okay but be safe." Mrs. Russo warned.

"We will." I replied.

"No promises." Alex says.

Awhile later Max goes, "Hey look, there's a dolphin."

"Cool." I replied. Max wanted a better view and sat on the railing.

"Be careful Max." I replied.

"I know, I know." Max says, but guess what? He falls overboard.

"Max!" I scream. SPLASH! I try to save him but then I go overboard.

"Harper hang on!" Alex said. I was hanging on to a railing, and then all of a sudden I get whacked on the head with a wand.

"What the!?" I asked as I lost grip of the railing.

"Sorry I couldn't think of a spell." Alex screams.

"ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Justin asks, well he scared Alex enough to fall backwards into the ocean, well she crashed into Max and I, so we fell in as well. Justin and Mason dived in to try to save us but it was too late, the ship was soon gone.

**Note: Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

iGet Stranded With Wizards Ch.2

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ICARLY! GAWD...**

**Note: WOWP POV written by nancirulez and iCarly POV written by irisketchup**

**iCarly POV**

Sam's POV

I open my eyes and I feel something warm against me. I looked over to find Freddie's head on top of mine and his hand on top of my hand. I gently tap him to wake him up.

"Freddie?" I whisper.

He opens his eyes and lifts his head off my head. Then he looks at our hands.

"Oh…um…sorry." He blushes and looks down.

"It's ok." I let go of his hand. I turn up my pearpod and look out the window. Why was Freddie blushing? Since when does he blush around me? I push these thoughts to the back of my head and let the music take me.

"Sam?" I look over to him to find him snickering.

I take my earphones out and turn my attention to him.

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"You were singing" He starts cracking up and my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Quit it!" I punch him in the arm and cross my arms.

"Is Sammy embarrassed?" Whoa! Since when did he grow balls?

"Don't CALL ME SAMMY!" My face is now red as a tomato.

"Aww… Sammy don't get mad!" He smirks.

"Shut up Fredweenie " I glare at him but he just smiles. What bloated his ego?

After a few minutes, the flight attendant tells us to put our trays up and buckle up. The plane starts to go down and I feel a bit dizzy.

"OH GAWD!! I' M GONNA BE SICK!" I hear Carly scream. I really love that chick but boy, do I feel bad for Spencer.

"Poor Spencer" Freddie chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yah I do not wanna be stuck with a sick and moody Carly Shay." I laugh.

"HEY I HEARD THAT SAM!" Carly yells from her seat.

Freddie and I start to crack up at what Carly just said.

"Omigosh…" I'm out of breath from laughter.

The plane lands and we pick up our carryon and exit the plane. We walk to baggage claim.

"C'mon guys we better get to the dock!" Spencer starts jumping up and down like a little kid. We all laugh and walk to the taxi that Spencer had called earlier. I smile and open the window. I inhale the smell of salt water and I let the ocean breeze run through my hair.

"OH SWEET FLORIDA!" I laugh and look out the window.

We finally arrive to the dock and Spencer jumps out and runs to the front desk. We laugh and approach Spencer who's grinning at a kid with acne all over his face. I decide to call him Acne.

"Here's your keys" Acne says.

"Thanks!" Spencer grabs the keys and runs away. We follow Spencer to a beautiful white boat.

"Her name's baby" He kisses the boat.

"Ok we need to get our stuff first." Carly announces. We all run back to the car and grab our luggage.

"Let's go sail the seas!" Freddie cries and we all get on the boat.

After we change into more appropriate clothes Spencer starts to sail the boat. I'm a bit worried but Spencer took boating lessons. I sit on one of the lawn chairs and I enjoy the breeze.

"Hey Princess Puckett" Freddie smirks and plops down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Fredalupe" I reply.

"Are you scared?" He asks.

"A little bit" He smiles and grabs my hand again.

"Hey guys isn't this awesome!?" Spencer comes out with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Spencer shouldn't you be controlling the boat?!" Freddie asks, his eyes are wide.

"Oh CRAP!" Spencer screams but it's too late the boat starts to go out of control.

"AHHH!!!" Carly screams and starts to flail around.

All of a sudden the boat starts to sink and we have no choice to jump off.

"HERE!" Spencer tosses us lifesavers.

We put them on quickly.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Spencer yells.

"NOOO!!!" Carly screams.

Spencer grabs Carly and they jump. Freddie looks at me and grabs my hand. We both jump.

We are currently floating in the water. Spencer is crying about "baby" and we're trying to find land.

"LOOK!" Freddie screams and points to something. I squint.

"It's an island!" We all start racing towards the island.

Hours later, we finally pull up to the shore. I'm panting and we lay in the sand for awhile. I open my eyes and I see 5 other kids. I'm really shocked. I look over at Carly, Spencer and Freddie. They must have seen them too because their mouths are open. The other kids look at us shocked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" we yell at the same time.

**WOWP POV**

-- Justin's POV:

I was walking along the sky deck when I see Alex bending down like she's trying to commit suicide.

"ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream, I guess a little bit too loud that I scared Alex.

"Agh!" Alex screams as she fell into the water. I then heard Harper scream and then…SPLASH!

"What's going on? I heard screaming and I ran here as fast as I could." Mason replied as he ran next to my side.

"MAX, ALEX, HARPER!" I shouted hoping that they could hear me.

"ALEX, MAX, HARPER!" Mason shouted. Without thinking Mason dived right into the water.

"MASON!" I screamed again. Am I the only person who's not overboard? Then without thinking either, I jumped out. Then I heard mom screaming, "JERRY! HELP! Justin is jumping overboard!" Then I heard my dad go, "What!? How, what, when, where-ALEX!" SPLASH! I plunged right into the icy cold water.

"Harper!? Max?! Alex?!" I hollered splashing around.

"Over here Justin!" Alex shouts, I turn. Mason was holding Alex to keep her from going under the ocean.

Alex's POV:

"Where are Harper and Max?"I asked as the water kept on getting splashed into my mouth.

"Over here!" Max shouts, he's holding to Harper.

"Whoa, Harper is surprisingly so calm; I thought that she would've freaked out." I heard Justin say. I snickered.

"That's because Harper fainted Justin. Gosh, and I thought you were smart pshht." I sputtered.

"Hey Alex, how did you know that?!" Max asks. I've known Harper like my whole entire life duhh. "Oh I don't know, lucky guess." I replied exasperated.

"Hey look love, there's an island over there. We should swim over there." Mason said as he points out the island.

"Okay, thanks Mason buddy." Max says.

"Max, do you need help with Harper." Justin asks.

"Here, let me help. Harper, someone is painting over your kitty cat painting." I shouted over the thrashing water.

"AGH!!!!" Harper screams as she wakes up and swims really fast to the shore.

"Haha, that took care of her." I laughed.

"Almost there love." Mason replied, he was holding my hand so we won't get separated. Then all of a sudden something was pulling me under the water.

"Mason!" I scream.

"What's going on? Why are you sinking?" Mason asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know, something's dragging me down." I shout as I used my other free hand to hit whatever was dragging me down. Then all of a sudden, I accidently lost grip on Mason's hand and I went straight down.

"ALEX!" Mason screams as he dives under.

Harper's POV:

I fainted right when I fell into the ocean, I had a fear. And that fear was sharks. Then I heard Alex say, "Harper, someone is painting over your kitty cat painting." That may sound like it's no big deal, but I won the art off with that painting and it creates memories. I scream and swim as fast as I can towards the shore.

"Harper wait up!" Max and Justin shouted after me.

"I REFUSE TO STOP, REFUSE!" I screamed back at them without stopping and turning around. Finally I reached the shore, I got up. I walk until I found a shady spot and sat in the sand. I pulled my knees up and laid my head on my knees.

"Harper, are you okay?" Max asks as he comes and sits next to me.

"No." I replied as I burst into tears.

"I know. My clothes are soaking and wet." Max said. I looked up at him all teary.

"No, that's not why I'm upset. I mean we're stranded here on an island. I'm mean what are we gonna do?" I questioned Max.

"Well I think I have my wand, lemme check." Max replies as he looks for his wand.

"Ohmigod thanks Max, you're such a lifesaver!" I cried happily as I gave Max a hug.

"It looks like I should save more lives." Max replies trying to sound smooth. I looked away blushing. Then I heard Justin scream, "Max, Harper, help!" Then Max and I shot up and ran towards Justin.

"What happened Alex you look so tired, you too Mason." I asked concerned.

"Oh something was dragging her under the ocean." Mason explained.

"Yup, he saved my life." Alex says as she hugs Mason. Then all of a sudden we heard a noise and these people came out.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Alex screams.

**Note: Thanks for reading! Please visit our own accounts. They are nancirulez and irisketchup! Click on the review button below! You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

iGet Stranded With Wizards Ch.3

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN WOWP OR ICARLY! GEEZ...**

**Note: We worked on this one together :)**

Spencer's POV

"Who are you?!" Sam asks as she walks up to a dark haired girl.

"Why should I tell you?!" The dark haired girl glares at Sam.

"Cuz if you don't I'll do this!" Sam brings her arm up and starts to swing at the girl, but a brunette boy tackles her before she can swing.

"DON'T TOUCH MY ALEX!" He yells in a British accent.

"GET OFF ME YOU BRIT!" Sam starts to kick at him, but he pins her down.

"HEY! GET OFF HER!" Freddie starts to run at the British guy and me and Carly are just standing there watching.

"NOO MASON!" The dark haired girl runs at Freddie.

"Should we stop this?" I look over at Carly.

"We should, but this is SO entertaining!" Carly laughs and walks over to the fight.

"STOP!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Instantly everyone freezes and turns their attention toward Carly.

Alex's POV

"Get up!" The preppy brunette orders. We all stand up and I turn my attention to the blonde chick.

"Who are you!?" the blonde girl with curly hair asks.

"Well who are you!?" I ask.

"I asked you first." The blonde girl with curly hair replied.

"Well I asked you second." I retorted back.

"Why I-" the blonde girl with curly hair began but a brunette preppy looking girl cut her off.

"Sam, be nice. I'm Carly, she's my best friend Sam, that's my other best friend Freddie, and this is my older brother Spencer." The brunette girl said.

"Oh well then I'm Alex, this is my older dorky brother Justin, she's my best friend Harper, that's my younger brother Max, and this here is my boyfriend Mason." I replied.

"Well its nice meeting you, did your baby-I mean boat sink too?" asked some dude named Spencer.

"Uh nope, Spencer right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Spencer replied.

"Well this is just plain awkward." Harper began. I started to turn around when someone tapped me on the shoulders.

"Sam! Apologize for trying to punch Alex!" Carly orders.

"I'm sorry you're a rude bitch, and I'm sorry you have an overprotective boyfriend." She spits at me bitterly.

"And I'm sorry that you have anger management problems and a dorky friend." I spit back.

All of a sudden she starts to laugh and she hi-fives me."I like you." She laughs and I start laughing with her.

"I like you too, any chance you pick on nerds?" I asked.

"Totally, I pick on that nerd Freddie over there." Sam laughed as she pointed toward Freddie.

"I heard that Sam." Freddie replies.

"Ohmigosh me too, I pick on my dorky brother Justin." I laughed along as I pointed toward Justin.

"Haha very funny Alex." Justin said as he did a huffy breath at me.

"Looks like you two are getting along fine." Carly says.

Justin's POV:

I was trying to calculate and project to perimeter of the island so I can fine a perfect spot to build shelter, I guess we're gonna be stuck here for a while, all of a sudden Freddie walks over.

"Hey." Freddie says.

"Uh hi." I reply back.

"Heard that you're a nerd too-" Freddie began but I cut him off.

"Why would you think of that?" I asked.

"Well because your sister picks on you and you're trying to calculate and project the perimeter of the island so you can find a perfect spot to build your shelter." Freddie replies and then shrugs like it was nothing.

"You're a nerd too!?" I shouted.

"WELL DUH HE'S A NERD." Sam shouts, I turn around to see Alex snickering.

"Haha very funny." Freddie and I both said at the same time.

"Justin!" Harper screams as she runs toward me. Oh no.

"Hey uh Harper." I reply back as usual.

"That blonde chick is scaring me, she's so like Alex." I shiver.

"Trust me, you don't know Sam. She physically hurts people." Freddie shakes his head.

"Alex is an evil genius. I swear." I look over at Alex who's laughing with Sam.

"Soo… I'm Harper." Harper turms to Freddie and holds out a hand.

""I'm Freddie." He shakes her hand.

"So what are you guys doing?" Harper asks.

"Well I'm calculating the perimeter of the island so we can find a perfect place to build shelter." I reply casually.

"Hey are you on the mathletes team?" Freddie asks.

"Why, yes I am! Are you?" I say.

"No, I'm in the AV club." He grins.

"Cool." We keep talking and Harper leaves eventually.

Carly's POV

I walk over to the cute British guy; I think his name is Mason.

"Hi I'm Carly." I giggle and bat my eyelashes.

"I'm Mason, nice to meet you." He says in adorable British accent.

"That's a cool name." I smile.

"Thanks I think Carly's a really nice name too." He smiles at me.

"Thanks, are you here with your girlfriend?" I blush.

"Yeah, her name's Alex." He sighs dreamily.

"Oh?" I say stiffly.

"Yeah she's wonderful." He says.

"What's she got that I don't have?" I pout and stomp my feet. I know I look like a brat but I can't help it!

"N-nothing." He stammers. He looks a bit shocked.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I do this." I lean towards him and I wrap my arms around his neck. He's frozen in shock. I press my lips against his.

"MASON?!?!?!" I hear Alex scream.

"ALEX! This isn't what it looks like!" He pushes me off of him.

"WE ARE OVER!" Alex screams and runs away. Sam runs after her. Hey! Sam's MY best friend! This Alex chick is stealing Sam from me! Mason runs toward Alex.

"Hmph." I cross my arms and glare at Alex and Sam. All of a sudden Harper walks over.

"Hey." Harper greets me.

"Hello." I frown.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Can't you see? We're losing our best friends!" I pout.

"We are?" Harper looks over at Sam and Alex.

"HEY! WE ARE!" She says.

"Yup, and I got a plan." I smirk. Even if I'm a nice girl it doesn't mean I can't be devious.

"Nice. I'm in." Harper smiles and hi fives me.

-TBC…-

**Note: What does Carly have up her sleeve? Review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Grrr... We don't own iCarly or WOWP, but we wish we did.**

**Note: We worked on this together :)**

iGet Stranded With Wuzards Ch.4

Harper and Carly sat in the sand thinking of a plan to get back at Sam and Alex.

"Oh I know!" Harper perked up and looked at Carly.

"What?!" Carly looked at Harper eagerly.

"Ok, all we need is some mayonnaise and 10 kittens and-"

"NO!" Carly glared at Harper.

"Ughh… I'm getting hungry." Harper's stomach growled.

"Ya, let's go see if Justin and Freddie brought back any food." Carly and Harper made their way to the small fire that Freddie had made.

"Hey guys." Carly said as she sat down on the sand.

"Hey Carly." Justin walked over to the fire with a few fish.

"Wow! Did you catch those?!" Harper looked at the fish.

"Yup!" Justin puffed out his chest proudly.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked.

"He's over there digging for fresh water." Justin motioned towards Freddie who was sitting on the sand.

"Im gonna start cooking these fish." Justin announced and leaned over the fire.

"Ok." Carly and Harper sat and chat, while Justin heated up the fish.

"EUREKA! I FOUND WATER!" Freddie screamed and jumped up and down.

"NO WAY!" They all rushed over to Freddie, who was gulping down handfuls of water.

"HEY GIMME SOME!" Carly pushed Freddie out of the way and stuck her hand in the hole.

"WHOA! I NEED SOME TOO!" Justin pushed Carly and stuck his face in the hole.

"HEY! LADIES FIRST!" Harper grabbed a fistful of Justin's hair and pulled his head back. The she stuck her hand in the hole. They kept fighting until Sam came over.

"HEY QUIT IT!" Sam shouted and glared at them. They all froze and turned towards Sam.

"Alright, what are we fighting over?" She crossed her arms.

"Why should we tell you?" Carly glared at Sam. Sam ignored Carly and looked at Harper.

"Yeah, Why should we tell you?" Harper gave Sam the look.

"Haha That doesn't make me feel uncomfortable." Sam lunged toward Harper and jumped on her.

"Ahh!! Get this demon off of me!" Harper screamed. Freddie sighed and pulled Sam back.

"Let go of me Benson." Sam seethed.

"No. We are not gonna fight." Freddie clasped onto her waist tighter.

"Fine." Sam puffed, but Freddie still hung on to her waist.

"Ok, we were fighting over water." Justin looked down.

"Oh, well who found the water?' Sam asked.

"I did." Freddie said.

"Ok, well we each get two handfuls of water ok? Freddie and Justin go first." Freddie let go of Sam's waist and stuck his hand in the hole.

"Ahh…" He grinned after drinking the water. Everyone each got their share of water and Justin eventually finished cooking the fish.

"DINNER TIME!" He screamed. Alex, Spencer and Max came and sat down.

"Hey Sam." Alex smiled at Sam and glared at Carly. Mason sat down next to Spencer and gave Alex a hopeful smile.

"Stuff it." She glared at Mason and stuck a piece of fish in her mouth.

"Ok Guys. We need to have night buddies so we don't get lost." Justin announced after everyone finished eating.

"I CALL HARPER!" Carly grabbed Harpers hand and glanced at Sam out of the corner of her eye to see if she was jealous.

"Alex?" Sam looked at Alex.

"Oh um… Sorry I like staying by myself." Alex looked at Sam apologetically.

"It's ok…" Sam looked down disappointed.

"Hey, you can stay with me and Justin." Freddie smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Ok." Sam smiled.

"ME AND MAX ARE BFFS! WE ARE TOGETHER!" Spencer and Max grinned.

"I wanna be by myself." Mason looked down at the ground.

Everyone left to find a good spot for bed.

Alex's POV:

I ran with tears streaming down my face, and then I heard Mason call after me. I refused to stop and listen. Just seeing him at dinner made my heart hurt.

"ALEX, WAIT UP, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Mason called after me too. I didn't stop and listen like I should've instead I kept on going.

"Leave me alone Mason, like I've said. We are so over." I screamed.

"Alex, please I can explain what happened." Mason pleaded.

"No, the lies have got to stop!" I yelled.

"Please just listen to me for second Alex." Mason pleaded some more.

"Okay fine, you got 30 seconds." I reply crossing my arms and silently counting in my head.

"I was just talking to Carly and she kissed me." Mason replied.

"Okay what makes you think that I should listen to you?" I asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Mason asks.

"No, just forget it, we're over and once we're over. It's for good!" I yelled and then stomped on his foot as hard as I can.

"Ow, what was that for?" Mason asked.

"Oh I don't know, for kissing CARLY!" I hollered and then stomped off angrily.

Mason's POV:

I stopped chasing Alex, and sat down on a rock. Tonight's gonna be a full moon, if Alex doesn't forgive me…oh I don't know what I would do without Alex.

"Hey, guess who it is." Someone said as they covered my eyes.

"Alex?" I accidentally blurted out.

"No." the voice said in an upset voice the hands dropped, I turned around.

"Oh hey." I replied sadly.

"You know, you should just get over Alex." Carly suggested blushing. I was shocked and speechless, how could Carly suggest that!?

"You know, I have to go." I said as I got up.

"Heh, go where? We're all stranded on the same island." Carly replied.

"Sorry, I just have to be alone." I walked off leaving Carly jealous and mad.

"Why can't I get him!?" Carly sputtered as she stomped on the sand.

-TBC…-

**Note: Please Review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
